Bella en Pelle
by bella-ja-ik-bella
Summary: Gaat over een tweeling die problemen heeft met hun vader. Een broer Pelle en een zus Isabella. Het is geen normale tweeling. Waaron het geen normale tweeling is, moet je maar lezen... Veel lees plezier.
1. proloog

**Hallo, dit is mijn eerste verhaal... Ik weet niet of jullie het een leuk verhaal vinden, ik hoop dat van wel. Even iets**** ik heb dyslexie, (voor de mensen die niet weten wat dat is, dat betekend dat ik taal problemen heb ) dus er kunnen wel wat spellings fouten in zitten... :$ Ik hoop dat het niet heel erg vervelend is. Nou veel lees plezier.**

* * *

1. Proloog

Het eerste wat hij deed toen we geboren waren. Was voelen wie koud was en wie niet. Eerst ging de koude hand naar mijn tweeling boer. Er kwam een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Te minste een is goed nu de ander.

Hij vond jongens altijd al beter.

Toen voelde hij aan mij. Zijn gezicht veranderde in een boze grimas, "WARM, ze is WARM. W.A.R.M." hij schreeuwde het uit eerst was hij boos. Daarna keek hij naar zijn vrouw. "Ik zei toch dat jongens beter waren."

Hij keek blij toen hij weer naar zijn zoon keek. Hij tilde hem op en tilde hem de hele woonkamer rond. Toen zijn hij heel zacht "Jij bent het beste wat mij ooit is over komen. Weet je waarom? Nou jij, jij bent een VAMPIER! Dit is het beste wat me ooit is over komen."

Toen keek hij naar mij. Hij rook bloed. Ik was van vlees en bloed dat kon hij niet hebben.

"Als je oud genoeg ben zuig ik je leeg."

Toen hij dat zij schreeuwde mijn moeder "Nee, nee, nee, nee ik wil haar houden." Toen keek ze naar haar man in zijn ogen pik zwart.

"Ik zorg voor haar ik doe alles. Jij merkt niet eens dat ze er is. Oké?"

Peter (de vader van de kinderen) zei "als ze ook maar een kik geeft. Of maar een keer huid s'nachts. Of me in de weg zit dan vermoord ik haar. En jou er bij. Dus weet je zeker dat je haar wilt?" Dat laatste sprak hij langzaam uit.

Hij hoopte diep dat hij haar zou mogen vermoorde. Karla (de moeder) zei: "Ik hou haar!" Peter keek geschokt. "Oké als je dat wilt… Het kan wel het laatste zijn wat je wilte…"

_Zou ik dat ooit durven Karla vermorden. Maar ik zou haar zeker geen pijn willen doen. Over me zelf heen laten lopen, door een vrouw ook niet. Hij wilde zijn vrouw niet kwijt. _

_Dat kind wilde hij __wel__ kwijt. Misschien kon hij het laten verdwijnen._

Net of Karla ook Peter's gedachte kon lezen zei ze: "Als je haar een haar krenkt dan bel ik de Volturi. En zeg dat ze je moeten op halen."

Toen ze dat zei schrok ze en haar man ook. Toen knapte er iets in Peter zijn hoofd. "Hoe durf je zo een toon tegen mij aan te slaan."

Peter sloeg mijn moeder, één, twee, drie, vier, vijf, zes, zeven, acht, negen, tien keer. De plaatsen waar hij had geslagen waren gelijk blauw geworden. Ze had een bloed neus.

Toen zei Peter om er nog een schepje boven op te doen "Als je ooit nog een keer zo een toon tegen mij aan slaat, dan zuig ik haar gelijk leeg." Toen pakte hij zijn zoon en zei van af nu heet jij Pelle. En je zusje heet… Isabella naar mijn zus. Die net zo geliefd was bij mijn moeder als zij is."

* * *

**Hoop nog maals dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vinden. **

**Geef je meining!!!!! **

**Pliessssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Hoofdstuk 1**

Als ik daar aan terug dacht Werd ik super, super boos. Hoe kon Hij zo zijn. Maar wat er was gebeurt, kon nooit meer gebeuren. Want, wil hij was er niet meer. Mijn broer kon niet hebben DAT Hij wist niet wat er met hem gebeurt is. Ik was ook zeker niet van plan om het hem te vertellen.

Het was iets Tussen mij en Peter. Ik wist DAT als de Volturi er achter kwam, DAT zou ik eerst Moeten vertellen wat er was gebeurt. En daarna zouden ze beslissen van Werd ik vermoord of niet.

Ik Keek naar mijn tweeling broer Pelle. Hij zag er niet slecht uit. Maar ik denk dat, dat komt doordat Hij een vampiers Uiterlijk heeft. Hij is ongeveer 1,85 lang, breed en sterk. Hij had donker bruin, kort haar. Een witte huid. Goud bruine ogen. Hij had de gave om de gedachten van mensen te lezen. Voor zover ik wist Hij kon DAT niet bij vampiers.

Ik, daar in tegen was klein 1,65. Niet mooi maar ook niet super lelijk. Lang donker bruin haar. Ligt getinte huid. Bruine ogen. Ik had een gave om iedereen zijn gedachten te lezen. En giften te stoppen. Niet meer te laten werken.

Je Moet me niet verkeerd Begrijpen van de buiten kant ben ik een mens van binnen een vampier. Bij mijn broer is het anders om. Hij is een vampier van buiten en van binnen niet. Nou hij kan wel heel goed horen en zien, maar ook niet meer. Hij mag ook niet in de zon lopen. Daarom gaan we naar het niet zo Zonnige Forks. Verweg van de plaats waar alle ellende is.

"Bella, we zijn er." Zei mijn broer. Hij was de ENIGE sterven DAT wist ik een vampier van binnen was. Daarom schreeuwde Hij ook niet. "Pelle, DAT verstaat ze niet. En dat weet je. Haar Ga maar halen. En wil je ook gelijk de koffers mee Nemen, liefje? "

_Dat was dan mijn moeder over lieven. En ze is echt te lief. Ik wil niet Zeggen dat het Haar schuld is dat wij een soort van moesten vluchten. Mijn moeder en broer weten nog niet DAT Peter er niet meer is ... maar ze komen er snel genoeg achter, denk ik ... _

"liefje, wil je even wakker worden. We willen DAT je even helpt met uitpakken. "Zei mijn broer Sarcastisch. "Dat mam niet weet DAT-je me kan verstaan wil nog niet Zeggen dat ik naar je toe Moet lopen." Zeur niet zo Moest je toch nog de hallen koffers uit de auto. "

_Zeik wijf- dacht Pelle _

Ik negeerde hem en Keek om me heen. Het was een mooie plaats om te wonen. Het was bewolkt en er waren bossen. Als ik goed toren, toren ik ook nog ergens een Zoutwater beekje. Dus Moest er ergens ook nog wel een zee zijn.

Dit was de perfecte plaats voor een nieuw leven.

* * *

**please preview **

**please, please, please.**

**alvast thx **


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 2

"Bella, heb je zin om met mij de buurt te verkennen?" Hij had een bezorgd gezicht.

Ik was nog een beetje in mijn slaaproes, maar toen ik zijn gezicht zag werd ik bang en was spontaan wakker. Ik keek naar mijn broer.

_Zus ik wil je niet ongerust maken maar ik denk dat ik papa… Peter heb gezien_. - Pelle

_Pelle, Peter bestaat niet meer hij is weg. Waag het nog eens papa te denken! Hij is onze vader nooit geweest. Snap je dat dan niet? Hij is een huf… een slechte vampier. Dat hij onze vader is/was, wil niet zeggen dat ik hem ook als vader zie. _– Ik

Mijn broer en ik kunnen gedachten uit wisselen. Dat doen we als we elkaar nodig hebben, of als Karla ons niet mag horen. Zoals nu.

_Flashback (mijn gedachten)_

Ik was 6jaar. Mijn broer ook maar door zijn vampier uiterlijk leek hij 16 jaar. Pelle en Peter waren in de bossen aan het jagen. Ik was achter mijn broer en Peter aan gegaan. Ik kon vampiers ruiken.

Goed kijken Pelle dit moet je leren als vampier zijnde. Jij nam een aan loop en schopte een hond pijnlijk dood. Hij liet hem lijden. Pelle lette niet op. Zijn geest groeide minder snap dan een helle vampier. Hij had nog de gedachten van ongeveer een 12jarige, dus wat wil je. Hij weet nog niet alles."

Peter kreeg door dat Pelle niet op letten en riep "Let eens op Pelle je moet leren jagen. Kan je me vertellen welk dier het beste bloed heeft voor een groeiende vampier?"

Ik gebruikte mijn gedachten om hem te helpen.

_Pelle, zeg tegen Peter dat het antwoord vos is. _– Ik

_Wie ben jij hoe kom jij in mijn hoofd ik vertel het aan mijn vader. _–Pelle

_Hoe kun je denken dat die vampier een vader is hij is een huf… Zeg nou maar gewoon vos tegen Peter. _- Ik

"Vos" zei Peter

"Goed zo ik dacht dat je het niet meer zou weten. Maar wij vampiers kunnen alles onthouden. Soms denk ik dat jij dat niet meer kan"

_Karla heeft me geen hele vampier gegeven ik moet haar straffen. Misschien moet ik haar maar onder druk zetten met Belle. Misschien wordt ze dan wel bang… Ik kan haar ook gewoon slaan. _– Peter

_Einde __Flashback (mijn gedachten)_

"Ja is goed. Ik heb wel zin om de buurt te verkennen. Wacht even ben niet zo snel."

* * *

**zeg wat je er van vind!!! **

**pleaaase review review!!!**

**klik maar op dat knopje**


End file.
